


correct order of the world

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Husbands, M/M, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick wants to take David ice skating.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 43





	correct order of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“The lake froze over!” Patrick says gleefully, coming into the store after lunch and unwrapping the scarf from his neck. 

“And that’s a good thing, why?” David asks, though he has an inkling where this is going.

“Hockey season is going to start soon and we’ll have a place to practice and play, of course,” Patrick tells him, dropping a cold kiss on his warm cheek as he goes past him to drop his stuff in the back.

David nods to himself, grimacing, and looking to the framed photo he has of Mariah on the desk for strength, because he knows his husband and knows where this is going to go.

“Want to go ice skating with me and test it out?” Patrick calls out.

“On the off chance that I’ll fall in and freeze to death? Uh hard pass.”

Patrick comes up behind him, pressing another slightly less cold kiss to his neck. 

“Please? I’ll make it worth your while. And you know I’d never let anything super pedestrian like freezing to death happen to you while I’m around,” Patrick says, murmuring the words close to his ear, arms around David. 

David breathes in, bracing himself. He’s glad the store is empty, because Patrick knows exactly what this position and that voice does to him, and he wouldn’t be fit for polite company at this moment. 

“You play awfully dirty, Mr. Rose,” David tells him, walking his fingers along the arm Patrick has wrapped around him. 

He feels Patrick’s lips stretch in a smile, a smug one he’s sure, and can picture the corners of his eyes crinkling in triumph.

“I play to win, Mr. Brewer, you know that,” Patrick says, squeezing just a little bit before stepping back and getting his clipboard for inventory. 

“Today at 5, you, me, the ice, a pair of skates, and the refreshing air,” Patrick says, using his pencil to point at him. 

“Mmm, delighted.” 

Patrick just laughs at him. Of course he does. But David has learned to compromise more, and if that means putting up with this to get something more out of it in the end, who is he to mess with the correct order of the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Ice skating  
> kiiiiiind of a cop out drabble, but deal haha


End file.
